


Power

by ClintDiesInInfinityWar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintDiesInInfinityWar/pseuds/ClintDiesInInfinityWar
Summary: "It was only when the world fell to its knees and begged for death, did she realize what she had done."The grab for power took more out of her than she would like to admit. Getting the power she once so desperately craved for took more out of her than she would like to admit. In the end it seemed worth it. But was it?





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP from last year. This was also posted on Wattpad. Hopefully more people will see it here. Should be multi-chapter. Tell me if the translation of the chapter title is wrong. It's French. I've been studying it for a few years but I could be wrong!

There was a dull hum coming from the hall that could be heard by the first years waiting outside. It was unsettling for many. Who knew what would happen in the next half hour? You could be torn from the new friend you made on the train. Separated by your new houses prejudice. You could trip over your own feet and fall in front of the entire student body of your new school. The next half hour was nerve wracking for the first years. 

They waited in the area outside the hall, talking among themselves, waiting for the Professor to lead them into the hall.

"Form a line," The Professor said when she came back, "Follow me."

The children jumped into a line formation. Nervousness radiated off of the eleven year-olds as they shuffled after the older woman and into the Great Hall.

The noisiness of the hall never dimmed as they walked down the center isle in-between two long tables. They came to an abrupt halt when the Professor stopped in front of a stool with a hat on it. The sorting hat. The hat broke into song and she turned towards the children lined up and looked up and down the line, trying to guess which house they were going to be in by their looks. A man at the professors table stood after the song had concluded and spoke four words, "Let the sorting begin."

The Professor picked up a long piece of parchment and began reading names off of it.

The sorting had begun.

"Celaeno Doran."

A small girl stepped up from her place at the front of the line and sat on the stool. Her eyes raced across the room before the hat fell and covered them. And then a voice spoke.

"This will not end well for any of the parties involved but my oh my this is very interesting. You are very interesting my dear. Your mind troubles me. You are already more powerful than most your age and yet you crave more. You have your fathers mind. He was a great Ravenclaw. And your mother. You have none of her traits. It has corrupted you to much for you to have any Hufflepuff traits. I think it is very clear where you belong. A place where you can chase after anything and not be judged. Though you will be judged for what you are. You, my dear, are one of a kind."

The voice suddenly stopped in her head and spoke aloud, 

"Slytherin"


End file.
